


Proposal

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [31]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: His proposal, in front of her husband to be no less, came as a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 3

Olivia stared at James.

His proposal, in front of her husband to be no less, coming as a surprise.

Yes, she’d slept with her agent.

And yes, against her better judgement, she’d fallen for him. It had just never occurred to her that he had done the same. After all, he was Bond, James Bond.

It was why she’d said yes to Elliot.

“Olivia? Who is this man?” 

At Elliot’s question, she looked at him. “One of my agents.”

“M… Olivia,” James said softly. “I’m serious. Marry me.”

Olivia bit her lip, then looked back at her fiancée. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
